


15D15P: TMT - Secrets

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [2]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _002\. Secrets_  
>   
> 

Lea Abbey and Joseph Peterson had both applied to be Singles. Their hormone scans and the brain activity reports of their dreams spelled out exactly why. _That_ was not allowed in The Society. It had no reproductive value. It was not a statistical probability. It was, in short, why the title of Single existed at all.

But Lea Abbey and Joseph Peterson had exemplary genes… otherwise. Both were tall, attractive, and of good temperament, prone to athleticism and resistant to illness.

So they were Matched anyway, and they would procreate, and The Society would flourish. They would keep their secrets.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
